Ce manque
by evernight0127
Summary: Winry souffre de l'absence d'Edward, parti depuis plus d'un an. Son retour soudain ne va pas seulement bouleverser son cœur, mais également sa vie.


Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué son mon humble travail, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis plutôt une adepte des yaoï d'habitude, mais j'ai revu l'anime FMA Brotherhood, et l'absence de bisou entre Edward et Winry était trop frustrant, alors j'ai voulu régler ce problème en vous proposant une vision de ce qui aurait pu se passer suite à leur dernière entrevue.

Cette histoire se déroule donc post-anime. Elle devait à la base n'être qu'un simple OS, mais je me suis laissée entrainer par ma plume, donc je vais vous présenter ça plutôt en deux chapitres. J'espère que le premier, ci-dessous, vous plaira !

**Disclamer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas ! Mais à l'auteure du fabuleux manga qu'est Fullmetal Alchemist !

**Rating : **T, pas de lemon mais quelques mots osés tout de même ! )

Bonne lecture mes petits loupiots !

* * *

**Ce manque**

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela se passe comme ça ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être tranquille, pour une fois ? Elle s'habillait pourtant correctement, et rien, il lui semblait, dans son attitude, ne prêtait à confusion. Elle se retrouvait toujours obligée de se tenir là, prisonnière d'un énième mâle en rut, la suppliant presque de lui offrir un verre, dans l'espoir vain qu'elle daigne lui accorder l'attention qu'il désirait. C'était fatiguant.

D'un coup d'œil jeté par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Winry s'assura que ses amies étaient toujours présentes. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'elles l'abandonnaient ainsi, face à un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'autant que celui-ci était franchement trop entreprenant. Elle était simplement venue se commander un troisième verre, et à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'il avait glissé vers elle, un sourire se voulant charmeur au visage, et tentant de glisser par-ci par-là un contact physique qui se voulait subtil. Il n'était pas trop mal, mais il l'ennuyait, et le fait même qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte agaçait la jeune femme. Elle répondait à ses questions de manière la plus courtoise possible, mais également la plus sommaire. Pas question qu'il croit qu'elle était tentée d'entamer la conversation.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? s'enquit-il, faisant glisser sa chaise de bar un peu plus contre le corps de la jeune femme.

- Ca m'arrive.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vue. Tu es vraiment jolie, tu sais. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle pinça les lèvres en se retenant de soupirer. Que fichait le barman, bon sang ?!

- Alice.

Hors de question qu'elle lui révèle son véritable prénom, elle était trop connue dans le village grâce à l'industrie Rockbell, ça aurait été lui tendre une perche monumentale pour qu'il ne la lâche plus de la soirée.

- Moi c'est Michael, mais mes amis m'appellent Mike.

Enfin, sa boisson tant attendue atterrit devant elle, et elle s'empressa de la régler avant d'enfin s'éloigner du jeune homme.

- D'accord. Bonne soirée, Michael.

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant pantois devant tant de froideur et d'indifférence, pour rejoindre ses deux amies regroupées autour d'une petite table ronde, affalées dans de jolis fauteuils de cuir. Rose se tourna vers elle :

- Toujours autant de succès ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reprochais, à celui-là ? Il était pas mal !

Winry haussa les épaules avec dédain en s'installant à côté de Shieska, qui avait redressée ses lunettes sur son nez pour l'observer avec intérêt.

- Il était vraiment pénible.

- Pourquoi, parce qu'il te complimentait ? s'enquit la jolie brune avec un sourire railleur.

L'experte en automail rougit quelque peu, sifflant en vitesse une gorgée du bon whisky qu'elle venait de s'offrir.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne m'aborder comme ça, c'est tout.

Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de concert en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Winry savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas crédible, mais il lui fallait bien une excuse. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu subtilement changer de sujet, Shieska prit la parole, d'une voix douce mais un peu inquiète :

- Tu sais, ça fait plus d'un an qu'il est parti, maintenant. Tu vas avoir vingt ans, il est temps de penser à toi. Tu ne vas pas l'attendre toute ta vie.

La jolie blonde baissa les yeux sur son verre avant d'en avaler une nouvelle gorgée. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles avaient cette conversation, et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle, si Edward lui manquait. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait tout de même plus ou moins déclaré sa flamme, en lui proposant son principe équivalent idiot. Elle s'était juré de l'attendre – après tout c'est ce qu'elle faisait de mieux – alors elle tenait sa promesse. Mais après, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, au juste ? Qu'il prenne les devants ? Ben tiens. Il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait courage, pour ça, et qu'il se rende un peu plus disponible. Peut-être que son amie avait raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'elle perdait son temps à attendre un homme qui ne voulait vraisemblablement pas rester avec elle.

En poussant un soupir de désespoir, la jeune mécanicienne s'écroula sur elle-même en râlant. Même sans être présent, cet imbécile d'Edward Elric rendait sa vie impossible. La main de Rose vint tapoter son dos, compréhensive.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles, dernièrement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, fit Winry en se redressant. Il n'y a que Al qui m'en donne, j'apprends toujours par lui ce que fabrique Ed. Ou même s'il est encore en vie.

Ses deux amies grimacèrent. Winry savait qu'elle avait l'air d'un cas désespéré, comme ça. Mais ce vide en elle ne cessait de s'accroitre de jour en jour, cette solitude, ce désespoir, ce manque. Elle voulait le voir, l'entendre, pouvoir lui asséner quelques coups de clefs à molette dans son visage trop parfait pour lui faire regretter d'exister. Mais il ne venait pas. Il était absent, éternellement, et rien ne semblait pouvoir remédier à ça. Il était incapable de rester en place plus de quelques jours, qu'espérait-elle avoir en si peu de temps ?

Rose et Shieska décidèrent de remédier au malaise en commandant une dizaine de shooter. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient s'amuser, presque effarés – il n'était pas franchement courant de voir trois jeunes femmes seules en train de boire de l'alcool comme des éponges dans le bar du coin. Mais elles s'en fichaient pas mal. Elles s'amusaient, riaient, dansaient, repoussaient chaque homme venus tenter leur chance en prétextant qu'une soirée entre fille devait le rester. Finalement, elles se retrouvèrent à faire la fermeture, l'ivresse les rendant à la fois insupportables et adorables pour le pauvre barman.

Rose, accrochée à ses épaules, tentait vainement de se faire offrir une dernière tournée, encouragée de loin par Winry et Shieska qui ne semblaient plus tellement en mesure, dans tous les cas, de décoller du fauteuil.

- Non les filles, vous avez assez bu comme ça, rentrez chez vous.

- Mais il est à peine deux heures ! se plaignit Rose. Allez !

Il la dégagea doucement de son étreinte avant de réitérer son refus.

Il était gentil, cet homme. Winry venait assez régulièrement ici, et c'est lui-même qui l'avait initié aux bons whiskys. Il avait perdu sa femme lors de la bataille contre le père des Homonculus, elle était soldat dans l'armée de Central et s'était faite tuer suite à l'attaque des poupées vivantes. Il ne restait donc plus que lui et son fils, d'à peu près cinq ans, que Winry avait rencontré un soir où elle se la jouait pilier de bar pour tenter de noyer le manque de son fichu nabot blond. Il la connaissait bien, et c'est pourquoi elle n'était jamais vraiment inquiète de s'amuser ainsi entourée d'inconnus, elle se sentait protégée.

- Allez, je vous ramène.

Non sans difficulté, la jolie blonde se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger d'un pas approximatif vers la sortie du bar. Elle tanguait stupidement et se cognait à chacune des tables, provoquant l'hilarité de ses deux amies, pourtant loin d'être dans un meilleur état.

Lorsque le barman eut fermé à clef l'établissement, les trois amies le suivirent pour rejoindre sa voiture, garée dans une allée. Winry monta à l'arrière avec Shieska tandis que Rose montait à l'avant. La jeune archiviste de l'armée descendit en premier, et la jolie blonde sortit en deuxième en saluant d'une voix inutilement forte ses deux amis.

En les regardant s'éloigner elle sourit doucement, songeant que si Rose comptait leur faire croire qu'il ne se passait rien avec le barman encore longtemps, il faudrait qu'elle la fasse avouer de gré ou de force. Enfin, elle était heureuse pour elle tout de même. Il y en avait au moins une qui profitait de sa jeunesse.

D'un pas trainant, Winry remonta le long chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à sa demeure. Mamie Pinako n'était pas là, elle était partie à Central régler quelques soucis avec les grossistes, ce pourquoi la jeune femme se devait de garder la boutique (et le chien) plutôt que de retourner chez Garfiel.

Elle était presque essoufflée lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte. Sans même s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, elle entra en trébuchant et balança son manteau au sol, se retenant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le parquet. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle aille dormir. Demain allait être une rude journée si tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité se rebellait contre son organisme.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua enfin que la lumière était allumée, pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, puisqu'elle n'était pas sensée l'être. Et puis, il y avait cette odeur, étrange, familière. Ce parfum délicieux qui arracha à son cœur un soubresaut presque douloureux. Et enfin, en levant les yeux, elle remarqua ces deux orbes dorées qui la fixaient intensément, faisant croitre en elle une avalanche de sentiments confus qui manquèrent de définitivement lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Edward Elric l'observait, à mi-chemin entre la surprise, l'amusement et la désolation. Probablement ne s'attendait-il pas à la voir revenir aussi tardivement, et en plus dans cet état. Se relevant du fauteuil où il s'était installé en l'attendant, bouquin en main, il s'avança vers elle. Désormais son visage se muait en inquiétude.

- Winry ? Tu vas bien ?

Le son de cette voix manqua bien d'achever la jeune femme sur le coup. Soudainement tremblante, elle tenta de prendre une grande respiration pour reprendre un minimum de contenance, sentant poindre cependant de vicieuses larmes au coin de ses yeux à mesure qu'elle le voyait s'avancer, lui, cet idiot qui lui avait tant manqué.

Lorsque les deux mains du jeune homme vinrent encercler ses épaules pour la soutenir, elle fut comme électrisée et cette intolérable avalanche de bonheur sembla se muter en une fureur insoutenable. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne d'un vif mouvement d'épaule qui la fit basculer contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues désormais, et son regard auparavant émerveillé lançait désormais des éclairs qui rivalisaient presque avec celui qu'elle avait abordé en apprenant que Scar était l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. Par mesure de prudence, Edward laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et esquissa un geste de recul, trop lentement malgré tout, la gifle monumentale que lui asséna la jolie blonde manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

- Ca va pas non ?! s'écria-t-il, à la fois vexé et effrayé.

Elle lui fonça alors dessus et commença à le frapper dans le ventre, sur le torse, ne cessant de pleurer, marmonnant des jurons incompréhensibles. Elle était bouleversée. Il n'en revenait pas. Certes, il ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il débarquait ainsi chez elle après une longue absence, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'accueillait de cette manière.

Alors qu'elle continuait de le frapper, y mettant de plus en plus de vigueur, il se décida à lui bloquer les poignets d'une main avant de la serrer contre lui, assez fortement pour qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir.

- L… lâche-moi, Edward ! Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, le visage pressé contre son épaule.

Il ne répondit rien, serrant plus fort. L'odeur de ses cheveux semblait être un aperçu du paradis. Même s'il était désespéré à l'idée de la faire pleurer une nouvelle fois, jamais Ed n'avait été aussi heureux de sentir ce parfum.

- Je suis désolé, Winry, murmura-t-il.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Le cœur de la jeune fille sembla sur le point d'exploser, et elle se laissa tomber au sol, soutenu par le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles. L'ex-alchimiste ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et la jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions, le visage logé dans le creux de la nuque de l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'alcool coulant toujours à flot dans ses veines.

Alors elle finit par s'éloigner, basculant en arrière et appuyant son dos contre le rebord de la table derrière elle. Maintenant, elle pouvait l'observer plus tranquillement. Son visage s'était endurci, il avait les cheveux plus longs, et au vu de la carrure qu'il masquait sous sa chemise blanche ajustée, il semblait s'être épaissi de façon peu désagréable au niveau des bras et des épaules. Elle laissa échapper un sourire il était beau. Incroyablement beau.

Secouée désormais d'un petit rire ironique, elle se massa doucement le front, sentant poindre un mal de tête à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle était ridicule, ainsi affalée sur le sol, elle qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait revêtu cette jolie robe blanche et ces talons haut pour tenter de paraitre plus élégante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Tout de suite elle ressemblait seulement à une de ces idiotes de poivrotes désespérées, au visage maculé de traces de maquillage et au chignon débraillé. Elle avait honte de se tenir ainsi devant le grand Edward Elric, mais elle était trop ivre et trop fatiguée pour reprendre contenance. Tant pis.

D'un geste désinvolte elle extirpa les épingles qui lui nouaient les cheveux et laissa ses longues mèches blondes retomber jusqu'à ses hanches, dans un désordre adorable qui fit manquer à Ed l'arrêt cardiaque. Assis devant elle, il rougissait de ne savoir quoi lui dire pour la rassurer, se sachant en très mauvaise posture. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas brillé par sa présence ces derniers mois, et plus le temps passait moins il avait le courage de simplement lui téléphoner. Leur dernière conversation sur le quai du train avait été tellement gênante qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de la revoir, tout en sentant gonfler en lui ce vide intolérable qu'elle seule était capable de combler. Elle lui avait fichtrement manqué.

- Pourquoi t'es revenu ? demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix faible aux teintes désespérées.

Il rougit de plus belle et détourna les yeux en se grattant nerveusement le haut du crâne. Winry soupira, elle avait compris.

- Je… je ne fais que passer, j'ai… j'ai un problème à ma jambe…

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer davantage, Winry se redressa pour se diriger vers la cuisine, sans un mot. Edward serra les dents en se relevant à son tour, s'attendant à se prendre une tornade d'insultes à la figure, peut-être accompagnée d'une poêle ou deux. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contenta d'ouvrir le frigidaire pour en sortir une bouteille de bière. Edward s'approcha, nageant dans l'incompréhension.

- Euh… tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

Elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise de la cuisine et arracha le bouchon de liège d'une simple pression du pouce.

- Certainement pas.

D'un mouvement souple du bras elle porta le goulot à sa bouche et laissa glisser une longue gorgée glacée le long de sa gorge. Elle serait définitivement malade demain.

Edward s'installa en face d'elle, ahuri. Il n'avait jamais vu Winry dans cet état. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bien grandit, elle aussi. Elle était sublime, même avec ces yeux gonflés par les larmes et ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle s'était affinée et semblait désormais sculptée à la perfection… Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air de l'adolescente farouche qu'il avait connu. Elle devait avoir du succès. Cette idée remua l'intérieur d'Edward tout entier d'une vague de colère après tout, il n'était jamais là, lui, qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer avec tous les hommes en ville maintenant qu'elle était largement en mesure de profiter de son charme.

Se laissant envahir par de mauvaises pensées, il détourna les yeux de la jolie blonde pour regarder ses mains, commençant dangereusement à trembler.

Winry l'observait sans vergogne, elle. Bien que l'idée de le frapper la démangeait au plus haut point, elle n'avait plus la force de luter. Alors grand bien lui fasse, si elle pouvait profiter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce visage qui la hantait jour et nuit. Elle vit son expression changer et dans ses yeux danser d'étranges flammes de colère. Sentant poindre une indignation toute justifiée – après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de se mettre en colère ce soir ! – elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, sans la regarder. Tu devrais dormir, tu vas être malade demain.

En souriant doucement, Winry posa la bouteille sur la table et la fit glisser jusqu'à Edward.

- Aide-moi à la finir, alors.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de la finir.

- Si, maintenant qu'elle est ouverte, il le faut, toutes les bulles seront envolées demain même si je la remets au frais.

- Tu n'as qu'à la rebouch…

- C'est ça ou tu vas devoir t'occuper de moi et de mon coma éthylique, le coupa-t-elle de cette voix autoritaire dont elle avait le secret.

Il soupira, résigné, et prit une gorgée à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool – il n'aimait pas trop ça à dire vrai – et espérait ne pas avoir à finir dans le même état que la jeune femme ce soir. Bon… il y avait de la marge.

- Alors, reprit-elle en récupérant la bouteille, qu'as-tu fait ces derniers dix-huit mois passés loin d'ici ?

Son ton était gorgé de reproches mais Edward tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser et lui raconta avoir commencé un long périple à Aerugo qui lui avait fait rencontrer des personnes formidables. Il avait appris énormément de choses sur la culture de ces peuples de l'ouest et espérait qu'un jour Winry puisse rencontrer certains d'entre eux.

- Tu as rencontré des filles ?

La question était sortie toute seule de la bouche de la mécanicienne, sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. A peine l'idée lui était venue en tête que la question avait été lancée, fatidique, semblant avoir atteint Edward comme un bon crochet du gauche direct dans la gencive. Eh bien, au moins, c'était dit.

Ed sembla un instant tétanisé sur place. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce genre de chose, la jalousie entre autre, puisque cela semblait ressembler à ça, et à dire vrai le jeune homme ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question quant aux femmes qu'il pouvait croiser durant ses périples loin de Winry.

- Euh… Oui, je… suppose…

Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre, et même où il allait avec ça. Winry pouvait être si imprévisible, et il ignorait comment tourner les choses sans qu'elle ne se fasse des idées.

- Tu supposes ? Tu dois avoir du succès, maintenant que tu as pris quelques centimètres. T'as bien du t'en rendre compte.

Elle balançait ses réflexions avec tant d'assurance que le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre – même s'il notait avec plaisir la partie sur sa taille.

- Euh… pas vraiment…

- T'es sorti avec aucune d'elle ?

- Bien sûr que non, Winry, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Il la dévisagea avec gravité et incompréhension. Elle rougit, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Elle était idiote, à tenter de lui faire avouer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas commis. Bon sang, si elle s'était attendue à le voir débarquer aujourd'hui, elle aurait fait le ménage dans sa maison comme dans sa tête. Il fallait toujours qu'il arrive sans prévenir…

Finalement elle se leva en s'appuyant sur la table, d'un geste qui se voulait décidé mais qui semblait tourné au ralenti lorsqu'on la voyait d'extérieur. En commençant à s'éloigner, elle informa Edward de son intention d'aller se coucher.

- Et ta bouteille, alors ? s'enquit-il.

A la manière du beau blond, elle agita sa main au-dessus de sa tête sans se retourner pour éloigner ses paroles. Seulement c'est en trébuchant sur son manteau préalablement abandonné sur le sol qu'elle s'étala de tout son long, face contre terre, dans un bruit sourd. Edward sauta aussitôt de sa chaise pour venir la relever pendant qu'elle maugréait des insultes à l'adresse de son vêtement, la tête balançant dans tous les sens.

Désespéré, il la souleva dans ses bras et traversa la maison pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre, où il la déposa sur le lit. Elle avait beau être mignonne, elle était fatigante, et il était presque quatre heures du matin désormais.

Alors qu'il était décidé à s'éloigner pour la laisser décuver, elle le retint par le poignet avant de le tirer vers elle. Il se retrouva alors au-dessus du corps frêle de la jeune femme, allongé sur le lit, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si l'une, égayée par l'éthanol, semblait trouver cette situation tout à fait appréciable, l'autre se sentait mourir de honte et d'angoisse. Même à presque vingt ans, il demeurait tout à fait inexpérimenté dans ce domaine, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa délicieuse amie d'enfance, avec qui tout semblait si compliqué.

Elle passa une main chaleureuse contre sa joue, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es beau, Ed.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa à tel point qu'il sentit ses joues rôtir aussi sûrement que s'il avait enfoui son visage dans un four. Il ne tenait plus en place, cette situation était terriblement gênante, et Winry était trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte. Il fallait qu'il décampe.

- Il… il faut que j'aille dormir…

- Dors avec moi ! s'écria-t-elle alors, l'espoir brillant dans ses immenses yeux océan.

Ed manqua de s'étouffer, toujours prisonnier du contact de la jeune femme.

- De… hein ?

- Je ne te vois jamais, et tu vas repartir bientôt. Dors avec moi, s'il te plait.

Il serra les dents, au comble de la terreur psychologique et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Winry lui lança son plus beau sourire, se tortilla pour entrer sous les couvertures après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures et y invita le jeune homme.

Il était tétanisé. Tout son corps tremblait lorsqu'il se déshabilla à son tour, ne gardant sur lui que son t-shirt en guise de pyjama, de désagréables sueurs froides lui griffant le dos, et une gargantuesque boule semblant s'être logée tout au fond de sa gorge, lui assénant de graves difficultés respiratoire. Il avait toujours été assez mal à l'aise dès qu'il avait droit à un contact plus intime avec Winry, mais là, c'était carrément l'apocalypse à l'intérieur de lui. Tous ses neurones de petit génie avaient organisé un suicide collectif, et le peu qui lui restait ne servaient qu'à exécuter les mouvements primaires du genre humain : respirer, battre des paupières, se glisser (non sans mal cependant) sous une couverture.

Il sentait la chaleur du corps de son amie tout près de lui, et s'obstinait à ne pas dévier le regard vers elle, persuadé qu'il tomberait dans les pommes ou que chaque pores de sa peau allait s'enflammer jusqu'à en bruler les draps. S'il n'avait jamais songé au suicide, là tout de suite, c'était tout à fait d'actualité. La fenêtre lui faisait de l'œil, et si une petite météorite avait pu s'écraser sur lui dans l'instant, il ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

La jeune femme semblait très à l'aise, elle. L'alcool qui subsistait dans ses veines aidait grandement les choses, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Si elle avait su ce matin en se levant qu'elle se coucherait accompagnée d'Edward, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais elle était heureuse. Elle était bien, tout contre lui, dans cette intimité nouvelle.

Mais il repartait bientôt… Il ne faisait que passer, de nouveau. A quoi allait mener tout cela ? Il allait repartir comme il était arrivé, rien n'aurait évolué, et il réapparaitrait un jour soudain, et leur manège recommencerait. Mais il lui fallait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre indéfiniment sans savoir si tout cela avait une consistance sérieuse, ou si Edward était tout bonnement incapable d'assumer une relation plus concrète.

Alors, aidée par les effluves d'éthanol qui lui assuraient un courage sans faille, elle se hissa au-dessus de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il hoqueta de stupeur, désormais cramoisi, son regard paniqué rencontrant celui, confiant, de la jolie blonde. Elle lui sourit, se voulant rassurante, puis pencha doucement son visage vers le sien.

Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration agitée contre sa joue, son corps en feu qui réchauffait le sien, ce délicieux parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Edward ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, se goûtant simplement, chastement, savourant ce contact inédit dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Le jeune homme était plus que jamais au bord de la crise de nerf, mais il était doux, tentait de se contenir, de profiter lui aussi de ce moment nouveau, bien que maladroit.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle lui adressa un franc sourire, absorbant avec elle une partie de la gêne d'Edward. Il sourit à son tour, absolument incapable de dire un mot, mais n'en ressentant pas non plus le besoin. Alors elle recommença, plus vivement cette fois, sentant grimper en elle une étrange sensation à mesure qu'elle embrassait Edward. Cela venait de son bas ventre, il semblait agréablement compressé, comme s'il s'étirait. Cela rendait sa respiration plus difficile, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine de plus en plus prestement, et elle sentait monter en elle une indescriptible envie de se coller à Edward, de le toucher, de le sentir. Elle voulait plus, plus qu'un contact timide. Elle voulait un contact plus franc, qu'il réponde à ses avances avec autant d'envie qu'elle se sentait capable d'en déployer pour lui. Plus qu'une envie, en réalité, un besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui, ce soir, de sa présence, de ses bras, et de ces nouveaux baisers.

Edward était complètement retourné, pour sa part. Son cœur cognait contre ses tempes, et à mesure que Winry fondait sur lui, intensifiait leur baiser, il sentait lui aussi grimper cette étrange sensation d'affolement à l'intérieur de son corps. Chaque mouvement que faisait la belle blonde lui arrachait un torrent de frissons. Il se sentait à fleur de peau, ses sensations décuplées au maximum, comme si tout son être voulait être attentif au moindre contact que lui infligeait Winry. Guidé par un élan d'audace qui lui était inconnu, il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses hanches puis sa taille, arrachant un gémissement impatient à la jeune femme qui se serra un peu plus contre lui, une de ses mains venant se loger dans les cheveux de l'ex-alchimiste.

Ses immenses mèches blondes venaient chatouiller le visage d'Edward, lui donnant à son tour l'envie d'y glisser sa main. Ils étaient doux, soyeux, exactement comme il les avait imaginés toutes ces fois dans le train où la vision de cette crinière platine dansant devant lui l'éloignait un peu de ses problèmes et de ses souffrances lancinantes.

Leurs baisers s'intensifiaient de plus en plus, leurs lèvres et leur langues bataillant l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet parfait, intense et agréable. Edward se sentait perdre la raison, tout son corps lui hurlait d'aller plus loin, de glisser ses mains sur la peau de la jeune femme, de se fondre en elle avec plus de passion que jamais. Winry ne semblait demander que cela, ses doigts découvrant avec maladresse mais ardeur les quelques parcelles de chair que le t-shirt d'Edward lui laissait entrevoir. Elle sentait la respiration du jeune homme s'amplifier, ses muscles se contractant à chacun de ses gestes, toute la tension contenu en lui à mesure qu'elle se faisait plus avenante.

Alors elle comprit soudain, toutes les paroles de Rose, cette symbolique presque fatigante sur le sexe qui grandissait autour d'elle, tous ces regards langoureux que lui lançaient les hommes qu'elle ne comprenait jamais… elle avait envie de lui. Elle avait envie d'Edward, maintenant. Elle voulait se confondre en lui, s'oublier, ne faire plus qu'un, qu'il n'appartienne qu'à elle, même l'espace d'une nuit. Elle voulait sceller leur relation à un niveau supérieur, elle voulait tout ça avec lui, et seulement avec lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, éperdument, et depuis toujours.

Sur cette révélation qui fit exploser en elle comme une bombe de désir, elle se redressa, agenouillée sur les cuisses d'Edward, et enleva son t-shirt. Si elle contenu sans trop de difficulté la timidité de se retrouver ainsi exposée, le jeune homme, lui, ne s'y attendait que trop peu, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de brusquement se cacher le visage, hurlant des trucs incohérents qui semblaient vouloir à ce qu'elle se rhabille. Elle sourit et lui saisit doucement les poignets pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Ce n'est que moi, Ed.

Son visage, déjà cramoisi, se serait mis à fumer s'il avait pu. Il ferma les yeux immédiatement et répondit d'une voix tordue par l'angoisse :

- Je… Je… Je ne peux pas, Winry…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Me regarder ? Très bien.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ceux du jeune homme, et les guidèrent doucement vers sa poitrine. Elle frémit à se contact mais pas autant qu'Edward, dont la respiration se coupa instantanément. Il tenta de retirer ses mains mais la belle blonde les retint de force un instant, avant de le libérer avec tristesse.

- Ed ?

- Hmm ?

Il refusait toujours de la regarder, ses mains revenues masquer ses yeux.

- Tu n'en as pas envie, toi ?

Sa crise d'angoisse naissante se figea, et il fit redescendre doucement ses mains près des cuisses de Winry, mais prenant soin de ne pas la toucher. Après s'être assuré qu'elle avait un tant soit peu camouflé sa poitrine avec ses bras, il se redressa légèrement.

Elle avait le visage contrit, ses grands yeux bleus ne reflétant qu'une sincère déception. Encore une fois, il la faisait souffrir. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il lui avait promis la moitié de lui-même pour finalement s'envoler un an et demi, sans donner nouvelle aucune, et réapparaître pour quelques jours seulement. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre il était à la fois mort de désir de la posséder, entièrement, et en même temps si terrifié à l'idée de la perdre, elle aussi, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre tant de risque. Alors elle était là, immobile, patiente comme toujours, encaissant tous ses caprices et ses mauvais coups sans broncher. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, désormais, il était temps qu'Edward fasse un choix, pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer quoique ce soit, après tout. Plus maintenant qu'elle était en âge de les faire elle-même.

- Je… Si, bien sûr… Mais tu as bu, et… Je ne sais pas…

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement agacée.

- Arrête d'essayer de me protéger, Edward !

Il sursauta, pas franchement préparé à l'idée de se faire crier dessus dans un moment pareil.

- Je suis grande, maintenant ! Et toi aussi ! Alors si tu veux de moi, dis-le, et arrête de réfléchir !

Il ne sut quoi répondre, désorienté. Elle reprit une minute plus tard, plus calme :

- Je sais ce que je fais. Même si j'ai bu, je veux dire. J'ai envie de ça avec toi, Ed. Et tes angoisses ne comptent pas ici, j'ai toujours été là et je le serai toujours. Je te demande simplement de me faire confiance, parce que je t'aime. C'est tout.

Il mit un moment avant de trouver quoi répondre, sous le choc de trois petits mots bien précis qui eurent l'effet d'un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de son cœur, de sa tête, et de son corps. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, depuis des années déjà, mais jamais elle ne le lui avait dit, jamais il n'y avait eu de mot pour tout cela. Et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un simple terme, si populaire et si niais, aurait pu le rendre aussi inexplicablement heureux.

Mais son esprit bataillait entre désir et raison. Il avait peur pour elle, pour sa sécurité (malgré sa victoire contre le père des Homonculus et la perte de son alchimie, il s'était fait pas mal d'ennemis pendant son séjour à l'armée, et il n'était pas impossible que cela lui retombe dessus un jour), mais il désirait aussi plus que tout s'adonner à une vie normale et saine, aux côtés de Winry.

Alors il se redressa complètement et vint entourer la jeune femme de ses deux bras de chair. Elle frissonna et posa sa tête contre son épaule, là où la cicatrice de son bras auparavant perdu était encore visible.

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi, Winry. Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je te fais subir.

La difficulté qu'il eut à sortir cette phrase valu largement la réaction qu'eut Winry en retour. Elle se fit face à lui, leur visage à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, et sourit.

- Tu es pardonné, idiot.

Elle fondit alors sur lui pour l'embrasser, et tout prit un sens. Ils basculèrent sur le lit dans une étreinte charnelle inédite, et tout apparu ce soir là d'une évidence presque absurde. Ils étaient heureux, complets, ensemble.

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas, c'est mon seul (et précieux) salaire, je serai contente quand même ! Merci d'avoir donné de votre temps pour lire mon travail et à bientôt pour la suite !

_By Yumi._


End file.
